Jailbreak
by Gnarled Bone
Summary: When Pein kills Hinata, it opens an opportunity for the demon fox. As he waits for the seal to shatter, he gains three unexpected and unwanted surprises that torment his final moments in the seal. . . along with the rest of his life. -Oneshot. An all around different, better version of my first story "Sweet Revenge". I do not own Naruto.


**A/N:** _GB here. This is the reposted, rewritten, and renamed version of "Sweet Revenge", my first ever story. The previous version is going to be taken down as soon as I post this. I like to think it's a bit more humorous than the previous version, at least at the end. I was going for it to be all horror-filled and angsty for Naruto, then just when I was finishing the last paragraph, everything got erased. Then I tried again and just . . . yeah. :P_

_Hope you enjoy, my butt's sore for sitting so long to fix this up._

_Unbetaed, so any and all mistakes are from my own laziness. Please point them out to me._

Word Count (_excluding A/N_): **Around 2,600**

**Warning:** Blood, Character Death, and perhaps slight Language.

* * *

Filthy, pungent water lapped at the dull grey bars. Steady and harsh rhythmic breathing summoned rippling waves that further crashed against the metal. The heat emanating from the exhales washed over the chamber like tendrils of invisible fire. The cage's gates were held closed by a seemingly flimsy piece of paper, a strange and very detailed spiral etched in ink on its surface. The outline of a behemoth shadow could vaguely be discerned behind the bars, slumbering heavily in the dreadful silence.

It was a weary and meaningless existence.

_Krr-ack._

Despite it being so quiet, so distant ─ so much that it seemed as meaningless as a flutter of a butterfly's wings ─ it echoed throughout every passageway and hall, ringing through all chambers within this empty illusion of a sewer; the pipes vibrating and the water's surface distorted.

The rhythm hitched, disrupted. The echoes chimed beautifully, fading away.

And yet ─ crimson eyes opened slowly,_ almost_ hesitantly ─ it is still playing within his mind.

Long, crimson ears stretched out, perked upwards from the silence once broken. The emptiness once more swept in. Void of sound.

He thought to close his eyes once more, playing it off as feeble hope spawned from lingering images of the dream he had awoken from. But then his eyes caught _something_.

Something that _was not_ there _before_.

His head shot up, and he gazed at it, crimson irises swimming in the depths of shock. His vertical pupils constricted, and he blinked.

Once, twice; _three_ times!

It . . . was still . . . _there!_

He rose, red fur poised and standing on edge like blood-coated needles. He fought the urge to swallow. His mouth was almost painfully dry; as terrible, all-consuming glee developed in his chest, so did his apprehension.

What if it was only the trick of the mind? What if his mind finally broke in response to his third sealing into a naïve, weak, and pathetic human child? After over a decade of being forced to endure his _warden's_ thoughts and_ foolish_ hopes of being accepted? Of this mind-numbing silence?

But no, he realized in delight, moving closer. It was not a trick. It was not a figment of his imagination.

A simple, tiny chip in the metal bar, halfway from the center ─ from the _seal ─ _and it was there_._

He raised a bestial hand, and, contradicting his fox form (demonic as it was, with its nine crimson tails and giant stature), it had five clawed digits instead of four. Almost reluctantly, as if he would cause the image to vanish, he scraped along the indent.

Fragments of dull metal splintered and fell away.

No language, no mortal, or even _divine,_ words could begin to describe the elation he was feeling.

His canines bared into a terror-inducing grin, and his red orbs danced with devilish mirth and resolve.

He would pierce through these bars; it did not matter if he had to chip away at them for years like one of those human prisoners (though that would most definitely damage his admittedly colossal pride). What mattered was the fact that he could and _would_ escape. Escape and reduce that blasted Uchiha, and all other fools that dared to invoke his belligerent wrath, to nothing more than charred bones and sifting ash!

But first, he would know what had caused this delightful phenomenon to happen.

And so when his container drew upon his power, he granted it passively. Even more so, he _flooded_ him with it; overfilling the cup, so that when the boy realized he had no more to drink, it would be because of his_ own_ gluttony and ignorance that left him devoid of both his demon's strength, and the demon's very self.

Which would also end with the brat dying, but he didn't really need to know that, did he?

He felt, more than saw, the sewer chamber disappear, and replaced with it was a baffling sight.

* * *

A wasteland.

That was all he could see through brat's eyes.

Grey clouds surged forth, diverging and circling around the torn and damaged land beneath it. He half expected pillars of lightning to smite down upon all within its range. Winds whorled wildly, and there was no rain to wash the blood and despair that radiated from the crater.

It took him a moment to realize what this_ wasteland_ once was. And once he did, he could not even hope to suppress his maniacal cackles.

It was Konoha. Or, more precisely, its _ruins_. The landscape was bare of anything but lifeless, bland earth. In the distance, he could just barely see the crumbled remains of houses and the dark, curling smoke of fire spawned from the wreckage, to which he lamented human's poor, short-sighted vision. He wished he could see the bodies, and hear the heartbroken wails that would send him into the throes of bloodlusting joy.

"_Hraaagh!_"

Then again, maybe he didn't need to.

As he grew aware of his container's rage, so too, did he grow aware of what had sparked it.

There, sprawled out and as shattered as a fallen angel's wings, was the Hyūga girl. Though the brat's vision blurred with the swell of painful tears, he still managed to appraise her broken form.

Black rods lanced out from her flesh. Her limbs twisted in ways that they should _not_, but that wasn't what drew the large majority of his vessel's attention.

It was the rod reaching up out from her skull, having been jammed into it easily and obviously without much resistance. Blood stretched out from beneath her head and framed it in a bloody halo. Her clan's beloved eyes gazed unseeingly, dull and blank and _dead_, at the raging heavens.

The negative emotions pouring off his container (rage, sorrow, _hatred_) sent him, the Kyūbi, reeling in rapture.

It was becoming almost too much.

Enshrouded in his magnificent power, wild and untamable, the brat howled. The bubbling mass of toxic red had constructed three tails, and another had already begun to shape.

He waited for his vessel's eyes to shift from the lovely sight of the Hyūga heiress, and onto her killer. He wanted to see who he had to thank for the brat's overflowing, delicious rage.

What he saw made the grin drop, instantly, from his vulpine face that remained hidden within the seal.

_What?_

_Impossible!_

_The Rikudō's eyes?!_

Receding away from the brat's senses, he narrowed his crimson orbs in irritation.

_The fifth tail had formed._

The Kyūbi scoured his host's memory of everything he knew about the man, about this Akatsuki and its members. What he found . . . did not _please_ him.

Furiously, the mightiest of the nine glared at the gates. It was fortunate they were splintering, dispersing in foggy black particles. The thought of being free gave him joy, but the thought of a Rinnegan user on the loose, one who wanted to gather all the bijū, set his teeth on edge.

And to know that several of his kin, the titanic demons, had already been captured and sealed into a statue so they could later resurrect the Jūbi. . .

He would not allow that to happen to him.

_The sixth tail appeared, and the seventh had taken shape._

The bars continued to crumble away, but at a faster pace then what they had started with. Half of it was gone, but it had yet to touch the seal, instead circling around it. It was maddening, to be so close to freedom but being barred from it by a silly piece of _paper!_

His container was becoming more conscious of himself, struggling to reign in his emotions, to return to his fleshy meatbag as he realized the fox's plan. The pain was overwhelming the brat, however, so he could not muster the strength to regain control.

* * *

That damned fragment of the Yondaime had appeared, just as he coaxed the boy to remove the seal to speed up the process. No matter, the seal was still deteriorating, and he gained an amusing show of watching the stupid mortals metaphorically dart around like headless chickens trying to halt the seal's imminent destruction.

And the Yondaime being punched by his spawn, but that was just a plus.

"What did you do, fox?!" the human man demanded. His tiny stature, shoulders firmly squared and blue eyes boring squarely on the nine-tail's own, only served to amuse him.

It must have showed, for the Yondaime's devil spawn snapped fiercely, although fear clearly showed in his irises; not from the demon himself, regrettably, but for those humans that still lived in the remnants of his village. Once the nine-tail's escaped, he would undoubtedly claim the rest of the village, along with the lives of the survivors.

And they knew it.

"What's so_ funny_, furball?"

The Kyūbi resisted the snarl pulling at his lips, keeping his vicious smile.

"It's the fact that you bumbling idiots expect me to tell you how to fix this, to tell you how it happened so you could snatch my freedom away from me once more, that has me humored." the fox sneered. "But, I guess I'll enlighten you to this little tidbit of information. . ."

The fox leaned in, and to his amusement, they did too, clearly expectant of his answer. Still, the hope radiating of them, especially the Yondaime, made him want to laugh in their tiny faces. Did the fool honestly think he would give away the key to keeping him locked up?

Finally, after a few moments, they grew irritable and impatient, their time being wasted as the seal continued to fall away. The demon only smirked at their ire.

"Well, you bastard fox? What is it!" the brat hissed. He grew desperate, and the fox only fed on his despair.

Deciding he had his fun, and having over three quarters of his blasted cage dissolved, he decided to speak.

"It wasn't me," the demon revealed, baring his teeth malevolently. "as much as I hate to admit it. At least, not until you used my chakra." the Kyūbi would enjoy the brat's expression becoming one of anguish. The fox laid down his head, weary of keeping it held tall. He gave an exasperated sigh, growing restless. "It was the Hyūga who did it."

One fifth of the seal remained.

For a moment, there was only silence. The dirty water soaked his belly, and he took comfort in the knowledge that he would soon be free of this ghastly, filthy prison. How could someone's subconscious be so bleak and empty? But then he remembered he was in a human, and wondered if perhaps all humans' minds were all so filthy.

Then he realized that not only was the seal crumbling, but the brat's subconscious.

Finally, the vessel managed to murmur, "Hinata?" It looked like his tiny, insignificant mind could not possibly conceive the idea of the girl who proclaimed her love for the naïve child to have actually instigated the destruction of the seal.

The Yondaime only looked confused. "Who?"

The boy didn't answer.

Neither did the Kyūbi.

The older mortal showed annoyance and apprehension. "Look," he scowled at the demon. "Just tell me how to repair the seal! What's wrong with it?"

The Kyūbi merely shrugged as best he could from his position, eyeing the remaining segments of the bars.

_The brat's body was out of control, roaring and howling, thrashing his eight tails ─ nearly nine ─ like a mindless, violent animal. __The manifestation of his eight tails had managed to injure the self-proclaimed "God."_

He only wished he was the one crushing that mortal, the one who dared look down on _him. _

"Nothing is wrong with your_ seal_," the Kyūbi spat out the word with as much venom as possible. He stood and began to pace. The center, that dirty slip of a human seal, still remained, floating precariously. He tried to poke a paw out, only to have pain envelop him in retaliation for his attempt.

At least it was beginning to fray at the ends.

"Hinata couldn't have done this," the brat still spoke, it seemed. Both eyes swerved, settling on him. He stood and bolstered a determined expression.

The Kyūbi felt ill at the human's revolting arrogance. The sheet covered in the detailed spiral was the only thing keeping him from devouring the two.

"Minato? N-Naruto?"

_What? _was the collective thought of all three.

_Oh, come on! _the demon fox cried within his head. Why did his last moments within this torturous place, ones that should have been filled with the bliss of approaching freedom and soon-to-be bloodshed, have to be tormented by the entire pack of buffoons?

Mother reunited with the father and the son, tearful and happy and ─ _blargh!_

_I think I threw up a little, _the fox grimaced._ And now they're ALL__ yelling at me._

Indeed, they were all demanding answers as the Yondaime searched through every memory and all the knowledge he had of sealing in vain.

_Please just HURRY UP! _pleaded the fox, his red eyes boring earnestly at the seal like a puppy eyeing a piece of meat. Only half of it remained, but the rate it was dissolving had slowed considerably.

Suddenly, his sense of awareness fluctuated, splitting. He could see outside, the wasteland and the "God," and he could also the damned family of meatbags. They watched in horror as the fox dispersed in a mass of red chakra that flowed out of the seal, it having finally burst into flames. The walls of the chamber chipped and cracked, the water roiling violently against the surfaces and tearing them down.

The family was swallowed in the depths. They had no need for air, but still they struggled beneath the heavy, oppressive force dragging them down.

Before darkness consumed them, they saw the seal flash in a brilliant, hazy light.

_Finally, the ninth tail had been constructed._

* * *

As Kurama roared in satisfaction, stretching out fully, he watched the forest surrounding the village's borders burn. The Hokage Monument lay as shattered remnants of its former glory, the past Hokage's faces not even discernible as they gave way to the titanic strength of his tails.

"Freedom at last! Free of those idiots, of that cage, of those weak humans!"

The Rinnegan user's body (and all others who had been alive and within the range of Konoha's borders) lay deep in the recesses of his gut, being decomposed by his stomach acids.

Happily the demon went on his way to more outputs of negative emotions, when he was suddenly halted.

Halted . . . by a voice.

Not just one . . .

But three.

"_Oi! You God-forsaken fox! You're going to die when I get outta here, dattebayo!_"

"_I second that, son. You gone too far Kyūbi. You destroyed my awesome face!_"

Silence enveloped his mind for a moment, but it still did not ease the beast's growing terror.

"_That's what you're mad about? Are you serious! Minato, you turned our son into a jinchūriki __to save this village_," the sound of fist kissing face, followed by a thud, resonated in his mind. "_and all you care about is your bloody face on that damned mountain?!_"

"_N-now, now, honey! There's a reasonable explanation as to why-ouch!"_

Another thud.

"_Wow, my dad's whipped and my mom's scary-urk!_"

A different sort of thud followed.

"_You say something, kiddo?_"

As the yelling continued, the fox of nine-tails had his vulpine face twisted into one of torment. All the mighty demon fox, Kurama, could do, was shift his joy-filled roars into howls of horror.

_Shinigami, take me now! I'm not ready, but if it will free me of these fools, end me!_

* * *

**GB's Question: **Did I succeed at making it a bit humorous at the end?

If I didn't . . . oh well. I'll just have to try harder.

Also, what is Minato's quirk? Most every Naruto character has their own (Jiraiya, Gai, Naruto, Kushina, and so on), but I don't know his. That's why I made him a bit vain with his looks here, hence the whole "you destroyed my awesome face!" thing.

Hope you enjoyed; ciao!


End file.
